The story of Mai and Naru
by TheCrazyS
Summary: A series of Oneshots expressing the take of different SPR members on Mai and Naru dating.
1. Lin

**AN: First up is Lin. This is a short one. I am thinking of making it a series of short oneshots, but I might make some long.**

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ghost Hunt (saying it again and again makes me sad... :-/)**

* * *

Lin was sitting in his office, typing (what else could he do?), when he heard them through his door.

"Naru! We are out of tea! I am going out to buy some!" Mai shouted.

Lin thought that was given, seeing the amount of tea Naru consumed everyday.

He was about to go back to his typing, when he heard Noll reply.

"Wait Mai. I will come with you."

Lin was surprised. Noll had _never _gone out to buy something before (atleast voluntarily). He had always said shopping was a waste of time for a genius like him. Even as a child, Luella had to threaten him to come shopping with her, even if it was to buy clothes for himself. All the time he was out, he would have a scowl on his face. Though Gene enjoyed going out, Lin doubted it was more for the fun of seeing Noll suffer.

"What? Why would you want to come? If there is something you need, I can get it for you." Mai said.

"Why Mai? Do you not want to go with your _boyfriend_?" Lin imagined Noll would be smirking.

"N..No...That's not what...um..."He could see Mai turn a brilliant red. Even after dating for a month, she still wasn't used to the term 'boyfriend', especially when it applied to Noll.

"Hmm. Then let's go. Or do you want me to carry you? Seeing that you are so clumsy, and you are so dazzled by me, there is a possibility you might fall down." Noll wouldn't let go of a chance to tease Mai, even if they were dating.

"YOU STUPID NARCISSISTIC JERK! I am NOT clumsy! And I am not dazzled by you!" Mai ranted.

"Oh? Then why are you blushing so much?"

"...Hmph." Mai huffed.

Noll chuckled. "Come, Mai."

Lin heard the front door close.

He chuckled. They were so cute.

Though he wouldn't say that out loud.

After all, Lin just didn't say 'cute'.

What would happen to his reputation if he did?

* * *

**Done! **

**Next up, Bou-san!**


	2. Bou-san

**AN: Hello everyone. Here's the second instalment. Enjoy!**

**And thank you all for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter.**

* * *

Hosho Takigawa was not happy.

Reason? His precious Mai was all grown up now.

And making her own decisions.

Cheh!

He admitted he was happy that Mai and Naru had finally confessed and were together, for 3 months now.

But this? This was too _soon_.

Mai had called him up that morning to give him the news.

"Bou-san! I am so happy today!"

He had been glad. Mai sounded exuberant. Naru was treating her well. Not that he had ever doubted he wouldn't (he would have beaten up the boy if he didn't keep Mai happy).

"Oh? What's the occasion, Jou-chan?"

"Naru asked me to move in with him!"

Hosho froze. _What the hell_?

No no no no no no NO! Mai was too _young_ for that!

"I need your help in packing and moving some boxes... Bou-san?"

"Huh?...Ah yes...um...right...I will come over then."

"Thanks Bou-san!" She hung up.

Though he wanted to oppose, Hosho believed he would have to be subtle about it. Otherwise, Mai would just hate him. So "Mission: Stop Mai from Moving In with Naru" begins.

He had called up Ayako to ask for her help. She had just called him stupid and told him to not interfere, and hung up.

So much for having a girlfriend.

So he had gone over to Mai's and helped her pack (very slowly) all the while telling her the disadvantages of moving in with Naru and asking her again and again if she was sure. She always answered in the positive.

He was now packing some things in the living room.

"And who knows what that boy is always thinking? What if he is a wolf in disguise? And what if...Mai are you listening?" He turned around to see if Mai was there and froze.

Naru was standing there, near the living room entrance.

And glaring at him.

Hosho gulped. When had he come in?

"I did not know you thought so low of me, Bou-san." Naru said coldly. The room seemed to freeze.

"Ahaha...Naru-bou...didn't see you there...ahaha..." Hosho trailed off.

"Oh Naru! You are here." Mai said as she came out of the kitchen. Hosho sighed in relief. Atleast now Naru wouldn't hurt him.

"What were you guys talking about?" Mai asked looking at them. Hosho froze. Now Naru would tell her about his plan. Oh shit.

"Hmm. Bou-san was just telling me how _happy _he is that we are taking this step. How he has been _waiting _for us to do this for a _long _time." Naru said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, all the while looking coldly at him.

Hosho trembled under his glare.

But the sarcasm was lost on Mai.

"Really? Thank you Bou-san! I am so glad you approve! You are like a big brother to me, so it really matters to me what you think! I am sooo happy!" Mai said and hugged Hosho.

Hosho sighed as he petted her head. If Mai was this happy, he would let it be.

He looked up at Naru. The boy was looking at Mai, his eyes soft, a small smile on his face.

Hosho smiled. It seems they both are going to be just fine.

* * *

**Please read and review.**

**Next up, Masako!**


	3. Masako

**AN: Hello readers. Here's the third oneshot, featuring Masako!**

**Thank You all for your reviews and support!**

**Disclaimer: Same as before!**

* * *

Masako was bored.

She was sitting in her car, on her way to the studio. She had been called in for some last minute shooting.

And right now they were stuck in traffic.

Sigh. Just her luck!

And to think she had cancelled her outing with Mai for this! She felt a little guilty too!

Mai had called up yesterday, asking her if she wanted to go out, to catch up. And Masako had agreed instantly. They hadn't been able to meet recently, what with her busy schedule and Mai moving in with Naru. So she was looking forward to it.

Both of them had gotten really close in Naru's absence. And after he had returned, they had still remained close. Though Mai had always believed that Masako still had feelings for Naru, she hadn't let it get in the way of her friendship with Masako. And Masako had been glad.

When Naru and Mai (they both were so damn stubborn) finally got together about four months back, Mai had been a little sad, afraid that Masako would hate her now. But she had removed Mai's all doubts (had also called her stupid), and told her that she had given up a long time ago. She now had a new love interest.

Masako blushed at the thought of the Priest.

She then turned to look at the view outside the window (nothing better to do), when she saw them.

Naru and Mai were walking down the street, hand in hand. Mai was talking non-stop, and Naru would just occasionally nod. But most surprising was the constant smile on his face.

Well, Masako thought, atleast Mai got her outing, that too with her boyfriend.

From the looks of it, they had been out shopping. When Naru lived alone, his apartment contained only the items of importance. It looked more like an office, than a home. With Mai moving in, she had brought her own ideas of how a home should be, and made the additions and changes to his (now their) apartment. Naru had to accept begrudgingly, he couldn't say no to Mai.

Though, for the next few days of Mai moving in, he had a scowl on his face every time someone asked him about it. And everyone at SPR (including Masako) had their fun teasing him (till Mai had stopped them).

Masako snickered at the memory.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" Her driver, Shibata-san asked, turning back to look at her from his seat.

"Yes," She said smiling, and looked back again at the couple, "Everything is absolutely fine."

* * *

**That's it! Please read and review! Next up, Ayako.**

**Ciao!**


	4. Ayako

**AN: Hello people! Here's another oneshot, presenting Ayako! Enjoy!**

**Thank you for your reviews and support!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter first.**

* * *

Ayako was pissed.

Well, anyone would be if they were woken up at 3 in the morning.

She had been sleeping peacefully, dreaming about being the queen of the world (and a very little about Bou-san), when her phone rang.

She had cursed as she was brought out of her dream world. She had forgotten to put the phone on silent.

Her cursing stopped, and she was surprised when she saw that the caller was Naru. Why would he call at such an ungodly hour? He had never done so before, even if it were to inform her about cases. Something must be wrong. Mai and Naru had just started living together (it would be two weeks tomorrow). What if one of them was hurt?

Ayako got worried. She hastily answered the phone, "Naru? What's wrong?"

"Matsuzaki-san, could you come over to our apartment? It's Mai."

Within seconds, Ayako had been out of the bed and pulling on a robe. "I will be right there."

She then hung up, took her medical bag (her father had given it to her after he had heard about how dangerous the cases could get sometimes) and was out of her front door.

She drove (like a maniac) and reached Naru and Mai's apartment in record time (only 10 minutes, when usually it would have taken 25 minutes). Contrary to popular belief, she did know how to drive.

She had then jumped out of her car, climbed the stairs in haste (to the third floor, she had forgotten there was an elevator) and knocked loudly on the door.

Naru had opened the door looking like he was about to kill something, "Could you please take care not to wake up the neighbours?"

Ayako had just ignored him, and pushed past him into the apartment, "Where's Mai?"

He had sighed, and led her to the bedroom (theirs). Mai was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She looked at them as they entered. She smiled at Ayako, but glared at Naru.

"This is so unnecessary, Naru!" She said and huffed.

"You don't know that Mai." Naru replied.

Ayako just ignored them as she looked over Mai for signs of disease and injury. But she looked fine enough.

"What's wrong Mai? Where does it hurt?"

"Nothing's wrong Ayako! Naru is just over reacting."

"I am not. She had stomach pain yesterday, and she didn't even eat anything. And today she was feeling a little faint. Then a little while ago, her stomach had started hurting again. That's when I called you." Naru said, all the while glaring at Mai.

"Mai, is the stomach pain still there? Tell me if you have any other symptoms? Or..." Ayako stopped her fussing when Mai raised a hand to stop her.

"Ayako! You should understand!" She said, and blushed.

It was then that Ayako put everything together. Mai was having her periods. Those were menstrual cramps.

"I am sorry Ayako. I was about to tell him, but he just wouldn't listen and insisted on calling you." Mai said.

Ayako was pissed then. She had been woken up so early, and made to drive across the town, for _this_? Obviously Mai knew what was wrong with her, but the boy wouldn't listen to her?

She turned to glare at Naru and shout at him, when she stopped.

Naru was looking from her to Mai, a confused expression on his face.

"What is it?" He asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

Ayako's anger was gone then, to be replaced with amusement. She laughed.

Naru glared at her. Then looked at Mai, as she also giggled.

"Naru," Ayako said after she had calmed down, "It's _that _time of month for Mai."

Naru still looked a little confused. But then slowly his eyed widened as he understood. He then looked away, blushing a little.

Seeing Naru turn red (for the first time ever) bought on new round of laughter from Ayako. Naru was _blushing_? She wished she had a camera right now. Mai too blushed a little, but giggled at seeing the look on Naru's face.

"Oh." Naru said as he turned to glare at Ayako, his face still a little red," Well if that's the case, you are no longer needed Matsuzaki-san. You may leave."

That brought Ayako out of her laughing fit. The brat had the audacity to just kick her out like that after she had been woken up at this hour?

But before she could say anything, Naru was already pushing her out of the door.

"Good Night, Matsuzaki-san." Was all Naru said before he shut the door in her face.

Ayako just stood there, shocked and pissed. She wanted to scream profanities and bang on the door repeatedly till he opened the door again, and then punch him in the face.

But she controlled herself. That would disturb the neighbours. Not to mention, stress Mai. So,Ayako glared one last time at the door and turned to leave.

Well, she thought trying to calm herself, atleast now she knew how much Naru cared for Mai.

She smirked, when she thought about ways to get back at the brat.

It will be so much fun.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**Next up, John.**


	5. John

**AN: Hello there. Here's John.**

**Thank You all for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter first.**

* * *

John was nervous.

So nervous that he was sweating. A lot.

John never cursed, but right now he wanted to, at himself, for putting _himself _in this situation.

Why did he have to be so kind?

When he had gone to the SPR office that morning to discuss a potential case with Oliver, John had walked in on him and Mai arguing.

"Mai, you are being unreasonable."

"No Naru. I don't want to learn it! So I am not going to learn it. That's it!"

"No Mai! You have to. Think about what you would do if an emergency arose, and you were alone. Or someone was injured, and you are the only one present there. Wouldn't you want to help them?"

"Of course Naru! But that does not mean I have to learn it! I will call you, and you can come."

John wondered what they were talking about. He wanted to intervene, but it was better if they sorted it out. They had been dating for five months now, and he did not want to interfere if it was a couple's fight.

"Mai, everyone your age knows how to drive! Why don't you want to learn?"

John's eyes widened. Mai still didn't know how to drive? Now that he thought about it, he should have known, given he had never seen Mai behind the wheel of any vehicle. But it had never struck him as odd, it had just been the usual routine that Mai would help pack the van, and Naru (after he got his license) or Lin would drive.

"Because it's hard Naru! And I get scared. What if somehow an accident occurs when I am driving, and someone is hurt because of me?"

Oliver let out an exasperated sigh. "Mai that will not happen if you _learn_ to drive properly! I will teach you!"

"Naru you are a devil when you teach something! You will only make me more nervous!"

"Don't be absurd Mai. We will practise from today. That's final."

"But Naru..."

"Oliver is right, Mai-san." John had decided to support the Boss, as he too believed that Mai should learn, for her own good.

"But John-san..."

"I will help too, Mai-san, if you want. If I am present there, you will not feel too nervous." Not to mention, if the Priest is present, Oliver will keep a lid on the sarcasm he was surely to throw at poor Mai.

"Then it's settled. We will start at 4pm." With that, Oliver turned to his office and closed the door, but not before telling Mai to get his tea.

So, at 4, they had driven (they decided to take Oliver's car for now, the van was too big) to the open grounds near the office. Then Oliver had switched places with Mai so that she was in the driver seat. John was sitting in the back seat.

Mai put her shaking hands on the steering wheel and looked nervously at Oliver and John.

John just gave her an encouraging smile. He was sure she would learn fast, and Oliver was there to help her.

"Alright Mai. This is the gear, that is the break, the clutch and the last is the lever. Now start the car."

Mai nodded and turned the key in the ignition.

"Good. Now press down on the clutch and slowly push the handle to the first gear. Now slowly pull back from the clutch and start pressing lightly on the lever."

Mai did as he instructed. The car started moving slowly.

"Look Naru! It's moving!"

"Good Mai, but be care..."

In her excitement, Mai pressed hard on the lever, and the car surged forward with high speed.

That was when John started sweating.

"Mai! Don't press the lever so hard! Ease up on it. Yes, now slowly press the clutch again, and put the car in second gear."

John could see Oliver was a little nervous too.

"Ooooh! I get it!" Mai said and put it in second gear. But again she pressed hard on the lever ad the car lurched forward.

"Mai! Dont press it so hard!"

"I am learning Naru! I will show you!"

With that she continued to speed and started driving around the ground.

John closed his eyes and had started praying now.

"Mai! Stop the car!" He heard Oliver shout.

Then he felt the car come to a complete stop as Mai pressed hard on the break.

John sighed in relief and opened his eyes. But then his eyes widened.

The car had (fortunately) stopped a few feet from the wall that surrounded the grounds.

Nobody spoke for a while.

"I think that's enough for today, Mai." Oliver said, breaking the silence, and opened his side of the door. "I will drive us back now."

Mai huffed, but got out and walked to the passenger seat.

They drove back to the office in silence, nobody wanting to comment on the experience.

When they finally reached their destination, John quickly got out of the car, breathing a little heavily. He wanted to kiss the ground then, but thought better of it, as he had audience.

"Well that was fun! And to think I was scared before! Say Naru, when can I drive on the roads?"

John gulped. He hoped for the sake of humanity that Mai never sat behind the wheel of a car again.

It seems Oliver had similar thoughts.

"Never Mai, never. I will drive you wherever you need to go." Oliver turned and started walking towards the office.

Mai smirked. "Well that's what I have been telling you from the beginning!" With that she turned to wink at John and then followed the boss.

It was then that John realised Mai had done all of that deliberately, so Oliver would get off her back.

John shivered, and sent a silent prayer to any God that was listening.

* * *

**Phew! That was somewhat of my first driving experience. But now I do drive properly, though some people (especially my mom) call me a 'speed demon'.**

**Please read and review.**

**Next up, Yasuhara!**

**Ciao.**


	6. Yasuhara

**AN: Hello people! Presenting Yasuhara!**

**Thank you for your reviews and support.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter first.**

* * *

Yasuhara was amused.

And boy, was it getting hard to hold in his laughter!

But he couldn't laugh, atleast not in front of his beloved boss.

Yasuhara had started working at the SPR as an assistant, around the time Naru and Mai got together, some six months back. Not only was the pay good, he also got the pleasure of teasing his boss and Mai (very thoroughly). The boss always glared at him, but occasionally Yasu would catch a faint blush on him. But Mai's reactions were the most entertaining. She would blush, stumble, mumble or run to the kitchen. Then when her embarrassment was gone, she would hit Yasu on the head. That in particular was not pleasant, but it made the boss smirk.

And the situation right now was extremely entertaining.

And did he mention funny?

Well, it started when, after lunch time, two clients entered the office. Yasu had greeted them, as Mai was busy in the kitchen preparing Naru's precious tea. One of the client was an old man, Mr. Yagi (Yasu had been too lazy to remember the first name, don't tell the boss), and the second was Mr. Yagi's grandson, Shuri (Yasu remembered this name because it sounded like a woman's) who was (in Yasu's opinion anyways) not worth looking at.

After he had finished asking preliminary questions, Yasu had excused himself to get the boss (Lin was staying at home because he caught a cold, very rare for him).

Naru had come out of his office, glaring at him (he was still a little peeved about Yasu's earlier teasing) and moved towards the couch. He gave the clients a small bow and sat down opposite them.

Yasu had then gone to the kitchen to inform Mai to make more tea as they had clients. She had glared at him too (Did nobody liked him in this office?) but nodded.

So Yasu had gone back to his assigned table and looked over the proceedings.

"What kind of experiences are you having?"Naru asked. It seemed the introductions were already done with when Yasu had gone to the kitchen.

"Well," Mr. Yagi started, "there have been knocking sounds on the front door, but when we open it, no one is there. Then many of the valuable items have gone missing. Also the living room window was broken. My closet door is one minute locked and the next, it is open, even when I have neither locked nor unlocked it."

At this point, Mai came in with the tea.

"Mr. Yagi, this is a case for the police, it seems your house has been targeted by thieves."

Yasu had been bored by then, so he let his gaze wander. It landed on the grandson. He seems to be staring intently. So Yasu followed his gaze, and lo and behold, Shuri was staring at Mai.

"But what about the knocking sounds? And my closet?"

"Obviously, someone is pulling a prank. And you need to get the closet lock changed. Now please do not waste..." Naru suddenly stooped and narrowed his eyes.

Mai had finished putting tea in front of the clients and was about to turn towards Naru, when Shuri caught her hand. Naru was now glaring at the boy, but it was lost on Shuri. Yasu smirked, this was getting not so boring.

"My dear madam, you are very beautiful indeed. And to think I will have the honor to drink the tea made by such a beauty as yourself, I am touched." Shuri said dramatically.

Mai blushed, and just stood there unsure on what to do or say. Naru's glare intensified.

And Yasu was amused.

"I..um...well..." Mai stammered, still blushing.

"Oh! You have such a sweet voice as well! I am truly blessed!" Shuri continued with his charade.

Naru cleared his throat, and still glaring at Shuri, said through gritted teeth, "If that's all, you may leave."

Yasu was now about to fall out of his chair, trying to hold in his laughter.

The emphasis put on 'leave' was not lost to Mr. Yagi. He nervously glanced at Naru, then looked at his grandson.

"Right, Shuri let's go."

"But grandfather, I still haven't asked the fair maiden her name! And what if she wishes to date me? I cannot not listen to this delectable creature."

That made Naru snap (Yasu literally heard him snap). He quickly stood up, walked towards Mai and snatched her hand away from the freak (Yasu came up with that, and it suited Shuri perfectly). Mai looked surprised.

"She will not tell you her name, and she doesn't want to go out with you." Naru said, with such coldness that the room seemed to freeze.

"And why not? Who are you to interfere?" Shuri asked, pointing a finger at the boss.

Yasu wanted to roll his eyes. It was a good thing the boss had amazing self control, or that offending finger would be gone.

"I am her _boyfriend_. And you are an eyesore. Now leave."

The freak's eyes widened. But then they narrowed.

"So what? What if she changes her mind? I am more handsome, after all."

Yasu snorted. The boy had guts.

Naru glared, and was about to say something when Mai intervened.

"No you are not! And I will never change my mind. So please leave."

Both Naru and the freak looked at her surprised.

"Your loss, ugly woman!" The freak humphed, turned around and marched out of the door, like an over emotional diva.

The grandfather, who had been quite all this time (mostly because Naru scared him, Yasu believed), gave them an apologetic bow and hurried out after his freak of a grandson.

Naru let out a slow breath, trying to relax himself. He then looked down at Mai (whom he was still holding, Yasu observed, and quickly clicked a picture with his mobile, perfect blackmail material).

Mai was looking at him with a smile on her face.

"You got jealous Naru! That's a first!"

The boss blushed a little, "Whatever Mai", but didn't deny being jealous.

Mai giggled, kissed him on the cheek.

"I will get you fresh tea." With that she skipped to the kitchen.

The boss watched her go, with a smile on his face and mumbled under his breath, "Not the first time, Mai."

Yasu heard him though, and understood what the boss was referring to, and he grinned like a Cheshire cat. More blackmail material!

Naru turned then, to go back to his office, when his eyes met Yasu's.

After staring for a while, measuring each other up, Yasu finally said, "Well, that was entertaining..."

Naru raised a finger to stop him. "Not a word, Yasuhara." With that he went back to his office.

Yasu smirked. He was now so _very_ glad he had decided to work here.

Life was amusing at SPR.

* * *

**Finished! Phew!**

**Please read and review!**

**Next up, Madoka!**


	7. Madoka

**AN: Hello readers! Here's Madoka! And this one is long...**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter first.**

* * *

Madoka knew she was being sneaky, hiding in a place like this, waiting for something to happen.

But she did not feel guilty about it. She was actually very excited.

It had been a long time (a week is long enough in her opinion) since she spied on someone.

So here she was, hiding behind the couch in the SPR office, trying to get some juicy gossip material.

She had arrived in Japan that morning, and come straight to the office. Lin had known she was going to visit, but she had asked him not to tell anyone because she wanted to surprise them. It had been 7 months since she had visited them.

She snickered at the memory.

Madoka and Luella had jumped on the plane to Japan as soon as they saw the video of Noll confessing, that Lin had sent them (Martin had tried to talk them out of it, but they hadn't listened). They both had been so excited, the poor air hostess had to continuously keep them in check. They had been laughing, talking loudly, and at some point (after they drank some brandy) even singing.

The air plane staff had looked relieved and happy when they had bid both women goodbye after landing in Japan.

When they had arrived at the office (directly, they did not want to waste time dropping their luggage at the hotel), they had gone in search of Mai. She was in the kitchen (as always, making tea for Noll). And both the women had gone to her (her back had been turned) and glomped her.

Mai had screamed then. And that had brought out both Noll and Lin from their office.

"Mai! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" They could hear Noll asking as he hurried to the kitchen.

The boy then froze in the doorway. The women looked at him with amusement.

Lin, too had stopped behind the boy, had taken one look at both of them, and run (literally) back to his office.

Madoka had to admit, she had never seen Noll go pale that much, that fast. He had just stood there, eyes wide, mouth hanging slightly open. Like he had seen a ghost he did not want to face (Oh! The irony!).

Mai had turned around then.

"Oh Madoka! And Mrs. Davis! You both scared me!" She said, putting a hand on her heart.

That made both women turn back to her, and they again hugged her.

"Mai! Congratulations!" They both said.

Mai had looked confused.

"You both finally got together."

"My son finally made a move!"

Mai looked at them, nervous.

"And he confessed in such a romantic way too! I mean, I am that boy's mentor and all, but I never knew he was capable of such a thing! I am soooooo proud!"

"And to think we have a video of that wonderful moment! I can't wait to show it to my grandkids!"

Mai had then frozen, wide eyed.

The word 'video' seemed to have brought Noll out of his shock. He had glared at them.

"Video? There is a video?"

Both women had just looked at him as if he was stating the obvious.

"Lin." That was all Noll had said before he had stormed to the older man's office.

Madoka had then sighed. She would have to save Lin now.

Then they both had looked at the blushing Mai (Madoka had never seen anyone go that red).

And they had glomped her yet again.

Madoka had to hold in her laughter at the memory. She did not want to give away her hiding place. Or the fact that she was hiding.

When she had arrived, the main office had been empty. She could make out distinct typing sounds (obviously from Lin's office) and could hear someone in the kitchen (Mai, and tea). It was obvious that Noll was in too, or else Mai wouldn't be in the kitchen.

She looked around again. Yasuhara (her sometimes partner in crime) wasn't there. She knew the boy had started working here. And from many E-mails they had exchanged, she also knew how much he loved working here (mostly because he got to torment the other members of the office). So for him to be away was rare.

Oh well.

The empty main office had given her an idea.

Why not spy on the unsuspecting (seemingly innocent) people of SPR?

She had not been able to get any videos since last time, as Noll had practically ripped off the cameras from their carefully hidden places, and warned Lin not to do it again, or there would be hell to pay.

She knew Lin had stopped then, not because he was afraid of the boy, but because he did not want any more cameras to die (Such a waste of money, he had said).

And Madoka had been peeved.

But now she had an opportunity, to get a live show.

She smirked.

She had then looked around for a hiding place, and found the couch to be perfect. She had slowly walked behind it (with her bag) and sat down. It was the perfect place. She could hear everything, and see everything too if she raised her head a little. But she would be discovered only if someone came around the couch.

So she sat there, waiting...and waiting.

But she got bored real soon.

Why wasn't anyone doing anything entertaining?

She could hear Mai humming in the kitchen and then the whistle of the kettle.

The tea was ready it seems.

Madoka was about to give up (she was such an impatient person, it had only been 10 minutes since she arrived), when she heard Noll call out.

"Mai?"

She raised her head a little so she could see. Noll was standing near Mai's desk. Then, Mai came out of the kitchen, tray in hand.

"Naru? Your tea is ready."

"I can see that. Where is Yasuhara?"

"He hasn't come in yet. He said something about extra classes at the University, yesterday."

"Oh. But I heard the front door open a while ago and assumed it was him."

Madoka waited with bated breath. Oh shit. Curse Noll and his super hearing.

"I didn't hear it. And no one is here."

"Must be my imagination then."

Madoka sighed in relief.

"Hmm. Well here is your tea!"

But Noll took the tray out of her hands, and placed it on her desk.

"Naru?"

"Mai, aren't you forgetting something?"

Noll put his hands around her waist and pulled her to him. Mai blushed, but looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"You forgot to give me the daily morning kiss today."

Mai's blush deepened.

"And you know how much addicted I am to it. I can't seem to work properly without it, you know." Noll said, looking at her, and pouting.

Madoka wanted to laugh then, but held it in.

"But...I...um...we were getting late and so..."

"Hmm. Then why not give it to me now?"

Mai blushed again (if that was even possible).

Madoka wanted to roll her eyes. Didn't the two of them live together? Shouldn't Mai be used to all this now? But then this is what made Mai the person she was. And Madoka knew Noll wouldn't have her any other way.

"I am waiting Mai." Noll said, and closed his eyes.

Mai looked so red by now, Madoka feared the girl would faint.

But then Mai put her hands around his neck, pulled him down and kissed him.

Noll pulled her even closer (if possible), and deepened the kiss. Mai might have initiated it, but all the control was with Noll.

Madoka knew she should look away. This was their private moment after all.

But when had that stopped her before? Plus, she had already seen their embarrassing videos.

Madoka felt glad now. The boy looked truly happy, content. And all because of the brunette girl.

She smiled. Noll was finally truly living again.

She looked at them again. They had been kissing for a while now. They hadn't even come up for air.

And looking at them so much in love, she got excited again. And couldn't hold it in any longer.

She jumped up from her hiding place.

"Kyaaaa! You both are soooooo cute!" She squealed.

Her voice snapped the couple out of their kissing session, and they turned around fast to look at her.

Noll froze (like last time. Geez, over reaction much?) and Mai flushed a brilliant red.

"Hehehe. Hello! I am back!" Madoka said giggling, enjoying their reactions.

"Welcome back, Madoka" It seems her squealing had brought Lin out of his office.

"Oh Lin! They are so _adorable_, don't you think?"

Lin looked at the couple once, and hastily retreated back into his office without a comment. It seems Noll was out his shock, and was now glaring daggers at Madoka, and Lin did not want to be at the receiving end of it anytime soon.

"Don't look at me like that Noll. I am your teacher! Where are your manners?"

"Madoka." Was all Noll said, before he too turned around, and stomped to his office, seething all the way.

Madoka just rolled her eyes. Typical Noll. But she believed that this time he was more angry that his kiss with Mai was interrupted, than seeing his teacher visit unannounced (since that happened every time, he was used to it now).

"Welcome back, Madoka. Would you like some tea?" Mai asked her, a small blush still in place.

"Thanks Mai", Madoka hugged her and then sat on the couch, "And I would love some tea. But are you sure you will be able to make it? You still seem a little dazed after that hot make out session."

Mai flushed again, mumbled something and ran to the kitchen.

Madoka giggled. This was interesting.

Boy, Yasuhara was soooo lucky he got to tease them everyday.

* * *

**Finished! Please read and review!**

**Next up, Luella!**


	8. Luella

**AN: Here's Luella! Enjoy!**

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter first.**

* * *

Luella Davis gave a content sigh as she looked over some wedding magazines.

She knew it was too early (Noll had not yet given any indication that he was proposing), but better to be ready than rush into everything last minute.

Atleast that was the excuse she gave Martin.

In truth, Luella was just _too _excited about this. Her son, her Oliver, was all grown up now. She felt like it was just yesterday that Noll and Gene would ask her or Martin for a bedtime story, or one of them would climb into bed with her and Martin after a nightmare. Though Noll had outgrown all that by 7, Gene had made up for all of it.

She smiled a little. Her Noll and Gene had been so adorable. Gene had been the ladies man from quite a young age, and Noll, the genius, would call socializing a waste of time. Even then, the little girls had still found Noll attractive (his aloofness had actually made him more appealing). She had guilty fun watching Noll trying to pry himself out of the grasp of the little ladies, and Gene flirting with them.

The twins might have looked alike, but there was a difference of heaven and earth between their personalities.

But she loved them all the same.

Then Gene had died. And Noll had to watch it happen.

She felt a prick at her heart at the memory. She had seen the death in Noll's eyes, and understood that a part of him had died with Gene. But the boy had been too stubborn to shed a single tear in front of others. Luella herself had been inconsolable. Had it not been for Martin, and the fact that she had to be there for Noll, to help him out of the grief, she might have remained a wreck for a long time.

That day, Noll's only true family had died.

Luella chided herself for thinking that. She knew that even though the twins had been adopted, the boys had always considered the Davis' as their real parents. They had been the best children a mother could ask for. And she knew that if Noll ever found out what she had thought, he would be angry with her.

Luella then shook her head to rid of the thoughts.

She should not dwell on the past. Noll was happy now, with Mai. The wonderful girl had made him come out of his hard shell and enabled him to live his life again. And Luella was eternally indebted to the young girl for saving her son. Though she knew Mai would not look at it like that. They loved each other, she would say, and that was more than enough.

Luella smiled at the thought of her future daughter in law (she was sure Noll would propose because he would never let the love of his life go, and if he didn't soon, Luella would hurt him).

She then thought back on all those adorable moments between the couple, and snickered.

Her son was soooo _slow_!

Luella had been ecstatic when Lin sent the video of Noll and Mai hugging. She had jumped up and down in joy (Sarah had feared then that her mistress was a goner). And she had already started planning the wedding. She had congratulated Martin on hiring such a smart guardian for their son.

Then a few months later (when she had actually felt like screaming at Noll to make a bloody move), Martin had told her about his conversation with their son the previous day. Noll had been looking for a gift for Mai! And she had squealed so loud, Martin had to plug his ears with his fingers (she had apologized for that later). She had been ready then to go to Japan, but Martin had talked her out of it, making her realise that if she went now, she would ruin Noll's chance, and then their son would hate her forever.

That had calmed her down fast. She was lucky to have such an intelligent and rational husband.

Then Lin had sent the video of Noll _confessing_! And this time, Martin hadn't been able to stop her.

She and Madoka (her partner in crime) had jumped on the earliest plane to Japan (though she now believed that that particular airline would never allow her or Madoka to board any of their planes again, what with the ruckus they had made, not that she felt even a little bit guilty).

And the boy's reaction had been _epic_!

You would think he should have been happy seeing his mother after such a long time. But the boy had frozen and paled. And then he had been angry after learning of the video. Poor Lin.

The boy had ignored her for the first three days of her stay there. She had used that time to get to know Mai. Madoka and Lin had been right. The girl was perfect for Noll.

She had then met the rest of SPR. And she had come to realize then, that these people were important to Noll (even though he did not admit it, the boy was just too stubborn).

Then Noll had forgiven her and Madoka, and they all (SPR regulars and Mai) had gone out to dinner.

She laughed as she remembered the loud dinner, constant teasing of Mai and Noll, Mai's permanent blush and Noll's glare.

"Madam, are you alright?" Her maid, Sarah, asked her as she entered the living room.

"Yes my dear." Luella said, and gave her a small smile.

"Alright. Ah! Are these wedding magazines? Has Master Noll finally popped the question?" Sarah asked as she stood near Luella and looked over at all the magazines spread over the coffee table.

Luella sighed. "No, he hasn't proposed yet. But the boy is trying my patience. I am not getting any younger. And I want to see my grandkids soon."

Sarah smiled. She knew how her mistress wanted her son to settle down and be happy. And after Master Gene... Thinking about it still brought tears to Sarah's eyes. She had been with the Davis' long enough to have experienced all their joys and sorrows. So the thought of Master Noll finally finding someone to fill the void left behind by his twin, made the maid happy.

"Why don't you bring some tea, and then we can both look over these." Luella said, waving a hand at the heaps of magazines, "I will need your opinion."

"Of course Madam." Sarah said and left to make the tea.

Luella watched her go. She was thankful for having such a loyal and trustworthy maid. Sarah was a friend to Luella, someone she could share everything with. Such joys life had given her.

She had a feeling she would experience the biggest joy soon, when Noll would propose.

A mother has a way of knowing such things.

And she is always right.

* * *

**Ahhhh! Finished! Phew!**

**Please read and review!**

**Next and last, Martin!**


	9. Martin

**AN: Here's Martin. This is the last chapter!**

**Thank you for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

Martin Davis was sitting at his desk at the British SPR, looking over some papers.

He sighed. This was boring. But the job had to be done!

Otherwise, his secretary would chew him out for ignoring work.

Not that Martin did that often. It was just one of those days.

He missed field work. Going to the haunted places, solving the cases, and exorcising the ghosties (he normally didn't say 'ghostie', but as he mentioned, it was just one of those days). But now he was old, and his knees would start complaining if he ran around trying to catch a ghostie, like he did in his younger days.

Now, he was content in watching his son chasing the paranormal.

Speaking of his son, he wondered how Noll and Mai were doing.

He looked at the photos kept on his desk. One was of Luella, him, Noll and Gene when the twins were 10 years old. The other was of Luella and Noll, which was taken when Luella had gone to Japan after Noll's confession (Martin had watched the video, and had felt proud of his son, though a little sorry for him too after Luella had decided to go visit their son). Luella had her arms around Noll, while the boy just stood there, glaring at the camera. Martin smiled. He could understand Noll's feelings, Luella could be overbearing (he hoped his wife would never find out what he thought, or he wouldn't hear the end of it).

The third picture was of Mai and Noll, sitting at a park bench, talking. They were holding hands, and Noll had a smile on his face. Mai was laughing at something.

The photo was secretly taken by Yasuhara (Martin had personally thanked the young employee by e-mail, this was his favourite picture of the couple). It was a good thing Noll did not know about the existence of the photo, or poor Yasuhara would have hell to pay. Though Martin believed it would not affect the bespectacled boy, rather it would encourage him to increase his torment of the young couple.

Martin chuckled. Everyone at the Japan branch of SPR were interesting in their own way.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He checked the caller id (out of habit, he usually ignored the calls if it was someone from the press or the police).

It was Noll.

He picked up after the third ring.

"Hello Noll."

"Hello father." Noll greeted at the other end. Martin thought he sounded a little nervous, like last time when he had called to get ideas on what to get Mai for her birthday. So, Martin knew this phone call would also have to do something with the girl.

"How are you son? And how's our Mai?"

"We are both fine, father. " Noll said quietly. Then there was silence at the other end.

Martin waited patiently. He knew Noll needed to say something, and that he was nervous to say it. So he let him take his time.

"Father," Noll started hesitantly after a moment, "I have some news."

"Go ahead." Martin said calmly, but he was excited. He had been waiting for something important to happen between the couple, and if Noll had called _him_, it meant it was pretty important.

"I am going to propose to Mai."

Martin smiled. Finally!

"That is good news, my boy. Congratulations."

"Not yet father. She might say no."

Martin understood one of the reasons as to why now Noll had called him. He had fears, and what better person to get rid of them than his father.

"She will not say no. Hasn't she proved to you again and again how much she loves you? I know the girl, and I know that she has been hoping for a lifetime with you since the day she fell in love with you. Do not underestimate her feelings for you in such a way. She has the utmost confidence in you. So you should show her respect by having confidence in yourself." Martin said, his voice calm. He had repeated the words his father had told him, when he was going to propose to Luella. And Martin was sure they would help his son in the same way they had helped him.

"You are right father. Thank you." Noll said after a moment, and Martin could hear that his words were sincere.

"Father, could I have Grandmother's ring for the occasion?"

Martin felt truly happy in this moment. His son was asking for the family ring, so that the tradition may live on. He felt proud of his son.

"Of course Noll. Luella and I will be extremely happy if you give Mai our family ring. I will have it sent over immediately."

"Thank you father." He sounded relieved, and happy.

With that, they ended their conversation.

Martin sat back in his chair, feeling happy and content. Now Noll would be starting his own family. And soon (he hoped), he would be a grandfather.

He decided he would go home immediately to give the news to Luella and get the ring ready.

Work can come later. This was more important.

He was a little wary of Luella's reaction (his ears had hurt a lot last time), but he supposed his wife would be right in getting excited about this.

After all, their only son was getting married.

Martin smiled as he gathered his things.

It was such a wonderful day.

* * *

**The End!**

**Yahoo! Please read and review!**

**And as you might think, I am going to make a sequel to this, about how Naru proposed to Mai.**

**But it might be some time before I write it. I go back to college from tomorrow, so I will be able to write only on weekends.**

**But I will try to post soon!**

**Thank you all for your support!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
